Taemin
center|150px Lee Tae-min (Hangul: 이태민 | Hanja: 李泰民) — południowokoreański piosenkarz, tancerz, aktor, model oraz maknae grupy SHINee, należącej do wytwórni SM Entertainment. Taemin uczył się języka chińskiego w Pekinie w 2007 roku. W marcu 2011 r. przeniósł się do Hanlim Multi Arts High School z jego poprzedniego liceum Cheongdam High School, w celu dostosowania do jego napiętego harmonogramu związanemu z japońskim debiutem SHINee. Ukończył studia w lutym 2012 roku, ale nie pojawił się na uroczystości z powodu działań SHINee. ~Kariera : Osobny artykuł: SHINee. Kariera Taemina rozpoczęła się w momencie zorganizowania „2005 S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting” i odkrycia jego zdolności przez SM Entertainment, wytwórnię, z którą aktualnie współpracuje. Po 3-letnim treningu w SM Entertainment, Taemin został członkiem SHINee, zespołu tworzącego współczesny R&B i pop. Grupa zadebiutowała 25 maja 2008 roku w programie Inkigayo z promocyjnym singlem Noona Neomu Yeppeo (Replay). Wydali wiele płyt w Korei Południowej i Japonii, które odniosły sukces. Od czasu ich debiutu, SHINee zdobyło liczne nagrody. Grupa grała w wielu programach gościnnie, jak również w ich własnych reality show, takich jak: „Shinee's YunHaNam” (Mnet) i „Hello Baby” (SBS). Zespół nagrał utwory dla różnych filmów i dram. Taemin i inni członkowie grupy wzięli udział w trasie SM Town – w tym SMTOWN w Paryżu (czerwiec 2011) i SMTOWN w Nowym Jorku (październik 2011), gdzie wystąpili na legendarnym Madison Square Garden. SHINee podpisało kontrakt z EMI Music Japan, by zadebiutować w Japonii w 2011 roku. Taemin zadebiutował 15 sierpnia 2014 roku jako solista z minialbumem Ace. ~Aktorstwo, programy telewizyjne Taemin zadebiutował w aktorstwie jako Lee Junsu w sitcomie „Tae-hee, Hye-gyo, Ji-hyun!” (kor. 태희혜교지현이!). Zagrał Kim Sung-jae w „Moon Night 90” z członkiem zespołu w którym się znajduje, Key. Taemin zagrał gościnnie w sitcomie SBS „Salamander Guru and The Shadows” mistrza kamuflażu. W styczniu 2012 Taemin dołączył do Immortal Song 2. Taemin wykonał piosenkę "Mapo Terminal" z Silver Bell Sister i zremisował z aktorem Im Tae-kyung, oboje zdobyli po 376 głosów. W kwietniu 2013 roku Cube Entertainment potwierdziło, że Son Na-eun z A Pink wystąpi z Taemin'em jako para w serii We Got Married stacji MBC. Zakończyli swój wirtualny ślub na początku stycznia 2014 roku. ~Inne aktywności Taemin pojawił się w telewizyjnym show „Idol Maknae Rebellion” jako gość w towarzystwie Key, Onew i Jonghyuna, grając w kilku odcinkach. Występował razem z członkami innych zespołów – Dongho z U-Kiss, Shorry J z Mighty Mouth, Jinwoon z 2AM, Yunhwa z T-Max, Seunghyun z F.T. Island, i Mir z MBLAQ. W grudniu 2011 roku, Taemin użyczył głosu w koreańskim filmie animowanym „Koala Kid – The Outcast” głównej postaci, Johnny'emu – białemu koala. W styczniu 2012 roku, Taemin pozował dla francuskiej marki „Carven”. Brał on udział w sesji zdjęciowej u boku Jonghyuna, Krystal, Seohyun, Yoony, Kai, Se Hun i Lu Han. Krótkie klipy wideo, relacjonujące poczynania tych osób zostały rozpowszechnione przez SM Entertainment i W Korea na YouTube, 19 i 21 stycznia 2012 roku. ~Wideografia Teledyski własne= テミン (TAEMIN) - 「さよならひとり」 MUSIC VIDEO (Full Version)|さよならひとり TAEMIN 태민 Press Your Number Music Video|Press Your Number TAEMIN 태민 Press Your Number Performance Video Ver.2|PYN (ver.2) TAEMIN 태민 Press Your Number Performance Video Ver.1|PYN (ver 1) TAEMIN 태민 괴도 (Danger) Music Video|Danger TAEMIN 태민 Drip Drop Performance Video|Drip Drop TAEMIN 태민 The 1st Album 'Press It' Highlight Medley Ver.1|'Press It' Higlight Medley |-|Wystąpienia w teledyskach zespołu= ~Ciekawostki osobowe= #Grupa krwi: B #Wzrost: 179cm #Waga: 57kg #Zawsze gubił rzeczy które zbierał, kiedy zaczynał coś kolekcjonować, więc przestał kolekcjonować cokolwiek #Jest strasznie zapominalski, dlatego inni członkowie zespołu to wykorzystują i chowają mu jego rzeczy #Wtedy tylko Minho pomaga mu ich szukać #Jeśli byłaby jakaś czynność, którą miałby wykonywać już zawsze, to byłoby to nurkowanie, ponieważ bardzo lubi delfiny #Jest nieśmiały #Często kiedy ludzie pytają się go o coś, to zamiast odpowiedzieć zaczyna się śmiać #Nienawidzi robić prania #Gdyby miał wybrać jedną osobę, która zabrałby na pustynie, byłby to Key #Junghyun twierdzi, że gdyby Taemin był detektywem, najprawdopodobniej osądził by kogoś niewinnego #Jest bardzo rozkojarzony i często myli mu się to, co inni do niego mówią #Razem z Onew chciałby odwiedzić Disneyland w Tokio #Gdyby miał wybrać ulubioną część ciała, wybrałby wszystkie, ponieważ wszystkie zostały mu 'podarowane' przez jego rodziców #Wszyscy członkowie zespołu twierdzą, że Taemin ma największy apetyt #Jego życiowym mottem jest: staranie się jak najmocniej i bycie zawsze pozytywnym #Kiedy odtwarzacze MP3 były modne, a rodzice Taemina nie chcieli mu go kupić, to sam kupił sobie tylko słuchawki i chodził z nimi do szkoły #Jeśli nie ma w jego posiłku ryżu, to niezależnie od tego, jak dużo zje, nie czuje się najedzony #Uważa, że to bardzo słodkie, gdy japońscy fani próbują mówić po koreańsku #Uratował kiedyś kota przed potrąceniem przez auta #Lubi jak jego pies robi aegyo dla niego #Chciałby zagrać w reklamie telefonu #Zanim został piosenkarzem, chciał zostać rybakiem #Chciał też zostać policjantem, albo pilotem #Podoba mu się Emma Watson #Lubi blade dziewczyny #Jest zabawny, gdy nic nie mówi, ale jak próbuje być zabawny, to mu to nie wychodzi #Nie lubi, gdy kamera skupia się na jego rękach, zaczyna wtedy panikować #Chciałby kiedyś spróbować muzyki, podobnej w stylu do Linkin Park #Nie jest typem człowieka, który szybko się złości #Podobno często nie odbiera telefonu #Nosi ze sobą torbę wypełnioną słodyczami #Gdyby miał ocenić swoją twarz w skali od 1 do 10, wybrał by 11 #Twierdzi, że jeśli dwoje ludzi na prawdę się kocha, to wiek nie ma znaczenia #Dla niego dziewczyna jest najładniejsza, kiedy panikuje lub jest zawstydzona #Często mówi sam do siebie #Chciałby mieć randkę na Namsan Tower w Seulu #Uczy się japońskiego oglądając One Piece #Bardzo lubi horrory #Chciałby spotkać Boga i zapytać się go, czemu robi, to co robi #Chciałby zostać Harrym Potterem i mieć magiczne moce #Chciałby powiedzieć każdemu fanowi z osobna, że go kocha #Czasami jest zaskoczony jak wiele ma wspólnego z Heechulem z SuJu #Nienawidzi owadów #Często staje się głodny w środku nocy, dlatego budzi innych członków zespołu, żeby zrobili mu jedzenie #Twierdzi, że jeśli ktoś marzy przez bardzo długi czas, to przybliża się do spełnienia swoich marzeń #Czuje się spięty, kiedy widzi nowych utalentowanych debiutantów #Jest blisko z Kai'em z EXO #Sala ćwiczeń jest dla niego bardziej przytulna niż dom #Kiedy popełnia jakiś błąd na scenie, udaje, że nic się nie stało i nadal się uśmiecha. Wygląda to na tyle przekonująco, że gdy Minho to widzi, to myśli, że to on się pomylił, więc powtarza ruchy Taemina i w rezultacie obydwoje robią błąd #Przez Minho i Jonghyuna, Teamin zaczął ćwiczyć na siłowni #Kiedy nie może zasnąć prosi Onew'a, albo Key'a, żeby zrobili mu ciepłe mleko #Jego fani nieoficjalnie nazywają się Taemint's #Ma starszego brata o imieniu Taesun #Miał kiedyś nawyk częstego mrugania #Odkąd skończył dwudziesty rok życia nie chce być już odbierany jako słodki mankae, o którego cały czas trzeba się troszczyć #Dlatego, aby stać się mężczyzną jako cel swoich wakacji wybrał Szwajcarię, która słynie z dogodnych warunków do uprawiania sportów ekstremalnych i przełamując swe lęki skoczył ze spadochronem #Swojego pieska - Eve - nazwał na cześć Wigilii (Christmas Eve), ponieważ właśnie na Wigilię go dostał Kategoria:Debiut 2005 Kategoria:SM Entertainment Kategoria:Aktor Kategoria:Soliści Kategoria:Solista Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Wokalista Kategoria:Model Kategoria:Debiut 2014 Kategoria:Członek zespołu